My Star, Madeline
by littlemisssavetheworld24
Summary: Nick, Maddy, Ray, Joe, Kevin,and Frankie were always best friends.Everyone knew Nick and Maddy liked each other,they were the only ones oblivious to it.When they both realize their feelings,how long will it take them to admitt their in love?Jonas Brothers
1. Intro

Just Friends

**A/N: **Okay as soon as I started this chapter, the song 'Just Friends' by the Jonas Brothers came on. I was like OH MY JONAS! I'm writing a story with this song as the title!

Intro

Madeline Violet Carson is your average 15-year-old girl. She has straight black hair and bright, _bright_ green eyes. That's probably the most abnormal thing about her. She's an only child and her mom died from breast cancer when she was eight. She's been best friends with the Jonas Brothers since the day she was born. And literally, that day. Kevin and Joe were in the hospital when she was born and the days Frankie and Nick were born she was there too.

Everyone calls her Maddy, except for 'her boys' as she likes to call them and their other best friend Loraine, or a.k.a. Ray. To Kevin she's known as Maddles, to Joe she's known as Stormbreaker though no one knows why except for Joe...and to Nick she's known as Liner. Ray calls her Mabbas, and no one knows why...not even Ray. Oh, and I almost forgot. Frankie calls her Purple, because of her middle name.

Will Maddy find she has new feelings for one of the boys? And will he have new feelings for her? POV mostly Nick but sometimes Maddy. Actually, no. It's equal between them. Well, the POV switches, how's that?


	2. The Science of the Stars

The Science of the Stars

**NICK'S POV**

I looked over at Liner, and smiled to myself. We were currently sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod, and doing our homework. Liner and I are both homeschooled by my mom, Denise. Together there are six of us, I think. 1..2..3..4..5..6..Yes, there are six of us. We're the best friends you will ever meet, and we call ourselves 'The Group'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For one, there's Madeline Violet Carson. Nobody except for her dad and grandparents are allowed to call her Madeline though. 'What about her mom?' you ask. Well, that's the reason why only they can. Caroline Carson was Maddy's mom. They were each others' best friends, and I can't forget Ray but let's pretend she's not in this scene for right now. When me and Maddy were just about seven, Caroline got breast cancer. She died the next year. Madeline was Caroline's favorite name on Earth, but now Maddy won't let anyone call her Madeline except for family. It reminds her too much of her mom.

I don't want to say so much about Maddy, but these are things you really need to know. She's an only child but everyone considers Ray her sister since Ray's parents died when she was five and Ray moved in with her best friend Maddy. They're more inseperable than any of us put together. But anyways, Maddy has quite a few nicknames. To most people she's known as Maddy, to Kevin she's known as Mabbles, to Joe she's known as Stormbreaker, to me she's known as Liner, to Ray she's known as Mabbas, and to Frankie she's known as Purple. She has long, curly, black hair and bright green eyes which amaze me. I could stare into those eyes forever and never get tired of them. But before I move on to the next person, there's just one more thing you need to know about Liner. I'm 100 in love with her, and I didn't know that until 7:28 AM yesterday morning.

Okay, so the next person I would like to tell you about is Loraine Melissa Silvia. But, everyone just calls her Ray. Well, not everyone. I call her Ray Bay, Kevin calls her Rainer, Joe calls her Thundaa (with two a's, don't forget that), Liner calls her Roarness, and Frankie calls her Lainy. Frankie claims his nickname is a mixture of her name, just shortened. I can actually see how that works, can you?

Ray Bay Silvia has long, black, curly hair just like Liner's. There's only one real difference between them or you could swear they really were sisters. While Liner has bright green eyes, Ray Bay has electric blue eyes. I could probably get lost in Ray Bay's eyes, but I have no intentions of doing so while Liner's eyes are a different story.

Anyways, those are really the only people you need to know about. You already know about me, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. You know about my three brothers Joseph Adam Jonas, Paul Kevin Jonas II, and Franklin Nathaniel Jonas, so that just about solves it. The six of us are like two peas in a broccoli sandwhich, and don't ask about that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyways, back to the present. As I was saying before, Liner and I were sitting on my bed, listening to music, and doing our homework when Liner's favorite song on Earth came on, except for 'Please Be Mine' by the one and only Jonas Brothers. Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. It was 'our song' as we would call it.

"_Check yes Juliet. Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet kill the limbo , I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight. Lace off your shoes, ay oh ay oh. Here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance..."_ We sang along.

Liner started humming along with the song instead of singing and I automatically stopped because I remembered how easily distracted she can get. I looked over at Liner's book and thought _Go figure_ when I saw the cover 'ASTRONOMY: THE SCIENCE OF THE STARS'. Madeline dearest was your star-geek, I guess you could call her. Anything about stars she knew or was bound to find out within the next five minutes. Secretly I called her 'My Star'. She reminded me so much of them. She was bright and beautiful, and that was all there was to it.

"Come on, Nick. I've finished with my outline let's go up now." Liner said as she stood up, shut off my iPod, and grabbed my hand. Tingles flew through my body at her touch but I ignored it. I know what you're thinking. This is just going to be another typical love story where two best friends fall madly in love with each other. Well, I know I've fallen in love with her. But the question is, has she fallen in love with me?


	3. Hey There Delilah

Hey There Delilah

**MADDY'S POV**

I looked up from my Astronomy book and realized I had finished writing the outline Mrs. Denise Jonas had assigned me to write on Chapter Three: Constellation Navigation. She knew I loved the stars and hated writing outlines. Well, that's Denise for you. I can only call her Denise out of the 'classroom'. Inside it's either Mrs. J or Mrs. Jonas. Nick, Joe, and Frankie can't even call her 'Mom'. Kevin graduated, f.y.i.

"Come on, Nick. I'm done with my outline. Let's go up now." I said to the beautiful curly-haired boy who was sitting across from me. He smiled and I grabbed his hand. We walked over to his window and stood out on the mini-porch thing-a-mah-jigg that was outside of it. I quietly swung myself up onto his roof with ease and Nick did the same shortly after me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas Jerry Jonas. You know that name and you have to love that name. He is the most amazing person you will ever find on this planet Earth, and I'm not just saying that. Nick and I, and not to mention the rest of the group are only best friends. But as for Nick and me, well I wish we were so much more. But I know that could never happen. Nick will never like me. People tell me we're so cute together all the time and he just smiles and blushes a bit. People tell me I'm beautiful all the time too, but I think nothing of the sort.

Joe told me I was beautiful once. Kevin and Nick automatically agreed, and so did Frankie and Roarness. It's crazy,they treat me like I look like some goddess or something. My curly black hair makes me look goth half of the time if you ask me and my bright green eyes kind of annoy me. I confessed that to Nick one time, and he's the only one that knows. But do you know what he said to me as a response? 'If you look past all of the things you hate about yourself, you'll find someone beautiful. But they just won't have the things you hate and others love about you.' It wasn't the deepest thing I had heard come out of his mouth, but it still meant something. It meant Nick loved the things about me I hated. But, yet again. He would never like me _like me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked up at the stars. I stared and stared and stared. Stars are my favorite thing on Earth. They haven't always been my favorite, it used to be my mother. But obviously she's no longer on Earth. Well, her body is. Her spirit is up there, there's no doubt about that. It's times like these when I miss my mom, and not to mention Delilah Sparrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delilah died about one year ago. No one called her Delilah. Everyone called her Dee. She hated when people would walk up to her and start singing that 'Hey There Delilah' song. I actually know all the words from listening to people singing that to her. Anyways, Dee was the nicest person you could probably ever meet. She was beautiful, she was kind, she was loving, she was everything bitchy girls and sluts and everyone of those stupid little whores weren't. She was the exact opposite of them.

Dee was Joe's age. It was so obvious that they liked each other. Wait, no scratch that. They loved each other. They knew they loved each other but they were oblivious to the other one loving them. The worst part about Dee's death was that Joe never told Dee how much he loved her. Dee died in a car accident, by the way. Anyways, yeah. You know the song 'Still In Love With You'? Well, Joe wrote that for Dee. He threw all the fans off with the last verse being 'I don't know what hurts worse baby, seeing you with him or being alone. On my own. I know he doesn't love you baby, not like I did. Oh, what's the point. You're not listening anyways.' **(A/N: Yes, I know Nick actually wrote that song after a break-up but lets pretend otherwise. I mean, hello. This **_**is**_** fanfiction.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do. Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true. Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes."_ I sang out loud, letting a tear fall down my cheek. You really have no idea how much I missed Dee. After my mom and Ray, she was the best friend I could ever ask for.

"Thinking about Dee, again?" asked Nick as he wiped the tears away from my face. I turned to look and Nick and tears formed in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "Oh it's what you do to me?"

"Yeah, it's what you do to me." I said as I cried into Nick's shirt and held him tight. "Oh, Nick. I miss Dee and my mom so much. They were everything to me."

"Shh, don't cry. I know, I miss Carloine and Dee too. But you can't let things from the past interfere with things in the future." Nick said in a soothing voice. I cried for the rest of the night. I tried thinking of other things, but everytime I looked up at the stars images of Dee and my mommy floated into my head and before I knew it I was crying in my sleep.


	4. Blues Clues and Barney Talk

Blues Clues and Barney

**MADDY'S POV**

"Aww, aren't they just adorable?" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Slowly I sat up and opened my eyes. Boy, did I regret doing that. I looked around me in confusion. This did not look like my room. There were no walls or roofs, I was definetly _not_ on my bed, and then sun was super-duper bright. Yes, I just said Super-Duper. It's not my fault I watch _The Incredibles_ a lot.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking up at Roarness and Kevin. It was then that I realized I had fallen asleep in dear Nicholas's arms and we were currently sitting on my roof. "WHY AM I ON THE ROOF WITH NICK?"

"Hey, don't ask us. We're the ones who were looking everywhere for you two and found you all cuddled up and asleep on _my_ roof." Kevin said with a playful tone. I looked and him and then it all came back to me. I was thinking about Dee and my mom and I started to cry. Nick said to not let the things from the past interfere with the future. And then I fell asleep.

"Nevermind, I remember now." I said smiling and that's all I said before I jumped into Nick's bedroom and walked home. I felt Nick, Kevin, and Roarness's eyes on me all the way home. It made me feel _a little_ uncomfortable. When I got inside I went up to my room and I took a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I TOLD YOU I MADE DINNER PLANS! FOR YOU AND ME AND NO ONE ELSE. THAT DON'T INCLUDE YOUR CRAZY FRIENDS! WELL I'M DONE WITH AWKWARD SITUATIONS, EMPTY CONVERSATIONS! OOH THIS IS AN S.O.S. DON'T WANT A SECOND GUESS! THIS IS THE BOTTOM LINE, IT'S TRUE! I GAVE MY ALL FOR YOU, NOW MY HEARTS IN TWO AND I CAN'T FIND THE OTHER HALF! IT'S LIKE I'M WALKING ON BROKEN GLASS! BETTER BELIEVE I BLED, IT'S A CALL I'LL NEVER GET." I sang/screamed while I showered. I shampooed and conditioned, just like every good little girl should.

I walked over to my computer and looked through my cloest. I was dressed in my one and only, extremely fashionable bath-towel when Mr. Nick J walked into my room.

"Hey, Lin-oh, sorry. I didn't realize you weren't dressed yet." Nick said, backing out of my room. He blushed a whole lot and I just smiled and rolled my eyes. Nick had walked in on me looking like this a bunch of times.

"It's okay, Nick. But can you leave now, because I have to get dressed." I said, shooing him out of my room and heading back into my closet. I grabbed my skinny jeans and my _Aeropostale_ T-shirt that said 'Miss Save The World' on it. **(A/N: That's actually why I made my penname littlemisssavetheworld24 because I was wearing that shirt. It really is from **_**Aeropostale**_

I changed quickly and then I signed onto AIM. Joe was online, and I figured I would go on a _Starbucks_ run this morning, and God in Heaven himself only knows how much Joe loves _Starbucks._

**NinjaGirlWasLyke:** hey mr dj turn the music up

**DJ DANGAA 815:** yo ninja girl u still gonna chop my head off?

**NinjaGirlWasLyke: **u bet fool

**DJ DANGAA 815:** i am not a fool!

**NinjaGirlWasLyke:** u keep tellin urself that baby doll. anyways im goin 2 starbucks u coming with?

**DJ DANGAA 815: **U BET MY NINJA GIRL!

**NinjaGirlWasLyke:** k meet u outside in 5

**DJ DANGAA 815:** u bet.

**NinjaGirlWasLyke:** we say that 2 much

**DJ DANGAA 815:** wat u bet?

**NinjaGirlWasLyke:** u bet. ahh c what i mean?

**DJ DANGAA:** u bet. ughh lets just go now b4 we start saying touche a ton 2

**NinjaGirlWasLyke:** touche. ahh my bad.

I literally laughed out loud when I read over our conversation. It was at this time when Mr. Joseph decided to come running through my door shouting 'WE'RE GOING TO STARBUCKS! WE'RE GOING TO STARBUCKS! DA DA DA DA DA DA!' to the _Blues Clues _'Mail Time' tune.

"Watching _Blues Clues _again, dear Joey?" I asked him sarcastically. I actually thought I would get 'No, why would I be watching _that_?' as an answer, or something along those lines. Ha, was I wrong.

"YES! It was the one when Blue went into that Jungle picture with Steve and like they talked to that lion guy. Dude, I swear Nick was reciting every line word for word. It was a good thing you weren't there or he would've been singing the theme song." Joe said in a complete serious tone. Wow, he wasn't even kidding.

"I thought you were a _Barney_ fan?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. Joe turned to look at me and shrugged.

"I _sometimes_ watch _Blues Clues_. I mean, _hello_! I have Nicholas as a brother. Don't you ever watch _Barney_ even though your a _Blues Clues_ fan?" Joe replied, waiting for my answer.

"Actually, no. Personally I think that Barney dude is just a big, talking, purple blob who thinks we should all love each other. And I mean, who is he kidding? I can't love _you._ You're _way_ too annoying." I said, smiling. "But I'm serious about him being big, talking, and purple. And not to mention a blob. **(A/N: Actually, that's how I describe Barney to everybody. I was personally a **_**Blues Clues**_** fan when I was little. To be honest, I'm still a fan. Just kidding, lol.)**

"How _dare_ you disrespect _Barney_ of all peopel!" Joe said in a shocked tone. Joe had always been a _Barney_ fan since he was old enough to understand TV. And surprisingly enough, it was actually quite young.

"Whatever, buddy boy. Come on, since you're here early why don't we go now?" I asked him. Joe extended his arm for me to take and I linked mine with his. We trotted off down the street towards the _Starbucks_ that was about two blocks away. It was still pretty pathetic Joe hadn't gotten his liscense yet. I seriously worry about this boy sometimes.

**A/N:** Come on guys can't you review? I've had plenty of people favorite the story and put alerts on it but no one has reviewed yet! Please? ):


	5. Quick, Kiss Me!

Quick, Kiss Me!

Joe and I sat in _Starbucks_ sipping on something which I wasn't entirely sure of. Hey, it tasted good though and I was feeling fine so I didn't really mind.

"So, you know that vacant house across the street from me?" I asked Joe nonchalanty trying to start our conversation. Joe nodded and I conitnued. "Well my dad was saying how some family is supposedly moving in. There are two kids, one's a year older than me and one's about Frankie's age. I think it'll be good, because me and Ray will have another girl to hang out with and Frankie will _finally_ have a friend his age."

"Frankie has a friend his age! Noah Cyrus." Joe said, giving me a 'What are you talking about look?'

"Joe, Noah is a sweet little girl but she's just not a boy. They don't like the same things and they don't really relate to each other very much. I mean sure everytime they see each other they disappear into the other room playing with dolls or something. But don't you think it will be good that Frankie has a _boy_ his age too?" I said, matter-of-factly. Joe looked and shrugged. Then he nodded. I'm good at this whole convincing thing.

"I wonder if the girl is pretty." Joe said lamely. I looked at him and smiled weakly. Joe had tried dating a few girls ever since Dee's death, but everyone on this planet knows that Joe still had feelings for her even though she's...gone.

"I hope she is. I hope she's nice too. Maybe she'll finally be the girl who gets you over Dee." I said, avoiding eye contact with Joe. I didn't think he would like that statement too much, and boy I can only imagine why.

"I _am_ over Dee! I don't know why everyone thinks I'm not! She's gone! I'm just...going to have to face the girl I love isn't coming back." Joe said, his eyes glistening.

"Oh Joe, I knew you still loved her." I said as I pulled him into a hug. I didn't really expect Joe to let his tears fall, only me and Ray did that. The boys, even Frankie, always held them back. But as I hugged Joe I felt wetness on my shoulder, right where Joe's eyes would be.

"I'm not crying, if that's what you're wondering." Joe said trying to change my mind. I laughed lightly and kissed his head in a sisterly-brotherly kind of way.

"You keep telling yourself that, darling." I said helpfully. Joe probably took it seriously...he was never one to pick up on sarcasam easily.

"I'm all good." Joe said, wiping his eyes. I almost mentioned he said he _wasn't_ crying and clearly just wiped tears from his eyes, but I forgot seeing as Joe went all pale looking behind me. "Oh no. It's...it's...Mark."

"_Mark?_ As in _my ex-boyfriend Mark?_ The one who tried to _rape_ me Mark?" I said. Well there you have it. Mark Simons, my ex-boyfriend from one year ago. He had tried raping me, even though we were both only fourteen. I was scared out of my mind of him, and Joe knew that. Suddenly an idea formed into my head. "Quick, kiss me!"

"What?" asked a confused Joe. No wonder it was confusing, it wasn't everyday that you're best friend who was three years younger than you and had just seen her ex-boyfriend asked you to kiss her though you both have no feelings for each other what-so-ever.

"Just do it!" I said. Joe listened to me and closed the gap between us. I tried not to enjoy the kiss, because I knew it meant nothing. But I couldn't help it, Joe was just an extremely good kisser. I was trying to make Mark go away by making him think Joe was my boyfriend and that he wouldn't try to win me back, which I am sure he would try to do. So, I decided to take it up a notch. Joe was obviously sitting next to me, so i ran my fingers through his hair. I think he got what I was doing and he played along.

Joe wrapped his hands around my waist, and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. I mentally scolded myself for doing that. I felt Joe skim his tounge across my lips and I opened them a bit, making the image of us dating very very likely. Just as I started climbing into Joe's lap, which he was letting me do I heard a voice that sounded very familar but nothing like Mark's say "_Joe and Liner?"_

Uh-oh spaghetti-o's. Only one person called me Liner. I slowly pulled back from Joe and looked into the person's chocolate brown eyes which were full of hurt. "Hi...Nick."


	6. Note

This note is going to **all** of my stories, and please make sure you read the entire thing. I am taking a break from FanFiction, but all of my stories will be left up for other people to read. I'm not quitting the stories, but life is getting kind of hectic with all of the stuff I have to do, and I just don't have time. I'll be coming back probably between Septemeber-October, and no sooner than that. When I come back, I'll post another one of these notes.

Also, I have a story called I Met Him At A Red Sox Game on buddy4u. com, and the link is below. Check it out, and when I finish this story and (if any) the sequel(s), I'll be back on here in no time.

Much Love,

Lauren. 3

www . /view/?uI+Met+Him+At+A+Red+Sox+Game

Get rid of the spaces between www and ., and . and buddy4u. THE CHAPTERS ARE IN THE SUBPAGES SECTION! Just thought I'd say something, (:


End file.
